a letter for you
by Kanako Moe
Summary: Miku merasa sangat marah pada Kaito karena Kaito menipunya kalau ia bukanlah kakaknya sebenarnya. Merasa bersalah, Kaito membuat surat untuk Miku yang ternyata isinya... /Setelah Kaito sembuh, Kaito menyatakan cintanya ke Miku dan juga berkata kalau ia bukanlah kakaknya. apakah Miku menerimanya?
1. Chapter 1

Kanako: moshi-moshi! Makasih sudah mau membaca ficku ini! XD

Kanata(OC): mohon peranku dipertambah

Takano(OC):nggak usah terlalu formal dik!

Ijuin(OC): kanata,kanata.

Miku: arigatou,Kanako!

Kanako: kenapa?

Miku: sudah menjadikanku tokoh utama

Kaito:kapan mulainya? Author ini benar-benar amatir,baka, dan...

Gakupo:alay!

Bak buk bak buk!

Kanako: sudah ya,nggak usah baca obrolan (asli) nggak penting (buanget) ini.

.

.

Disclaimer: vocaloid sampai akhir jaman nggak akan pernah menjadi milik saya.

.

.

**Miku POV**

**07-09-13**

**13.35 a.m**

**Kutahu, Kaito-nii bukan benar-benar kakakku. Ku tahu itu saat kudengar pembicaraannya dengan kak Rinto,sahabatnya. Saat mendengar itu,hatiku hancur. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku yang dibuang orang tuaku disungai (aku juga menguping soal itu),mau dia rawat? Mau dia tolong dari arus derasnya sungai?**

**Mengapa kak? Harusnya,kakak biarkan aku mati saja. Karena,aku nggak mau hidup sebagai anak buangan.**

**Flash back...**

**Miku POV**

_Ting tong!_

Siapa itu? Oh, kak Rinto, sahabat kakak.

"eh, Rinto. Ayo, kamu ngomngin tentang 'itu' kan?"

Itu? Itu tuh apa sih?

"ya iyalah. Aku ke sini memang buat apa?"

"hahahaha! Ayo,duduk dulu. Miku-chan, siapkan teh duluya!"

"ya"

Setelah kuberikan tehnya, aku bingung, kenapa aku disuruh pergi kekamar?

"Mi-chan, kamu ke kamar dulu ya,ada yang harus kubicarakan dan ittu himitsu"

"ya nii-san"

Hihi. Kalau dibilang gitu aku malah ingin mendengarnya. Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku lalu kutaruh di sisi ruang tamu supaya tak terlihat. Sebelum kutaruh aku menyetel hpku supaya dapat merekam (maksudku kamera video)

Begitu kak Rinto pulang, aku diam-diam mengambil kembali handphoneku dan aku benar-benar terkejut.

**ending of flash back..**

Kutaruh bolpoinku diatas buku diaryku. Masih terngiang-ngiang dipikiranku kata mengapa. Tes! Air mataku menetes satu demi satu. Ternyata,kenangan-kenangan indahku bersama kakak harus luntur? Kenapa kak? Kumohon,jawab kenapa? KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN KENANGAN INDAH BERSAMAMU HARUS MASUK DAN KELUAR DENGAN PAKSA DARI HATIKU!? KE...kenapa? Percuma,mau aku teriak sekeras apapun,nggak akan pernah luntur perih dihatiku ini.

**Tok tok tok!**

Siapa itu? Aku malas menerima tamu untuk masuk ke kamarku ini.

"miku-chan,kau sakit?" ternyata Kaito-nii. Oke,aku harus bersikap wajar. Kalau tidak, nii-san akan curiga kepadaku.

"nggak kok nii. Masuk aja"

Kubiarkan saja ia masuk.

"lho, matamu kenapa? Kok bengkak? Kamu habis baca apa samapi membuat mu nangis?" gawat! Aku harus mencari alasan agar ia nggak curiga! Ng... AHA!

"ini lho,tadi...ng.. Baca novel Hachiko si anjing setia"

"oh,ya sudah. Sini" ia langsung dengan cekatan melap air mata-air mata yang tersisa dipipiku. Jangan! Jangan membuat hatiku tambah hancur lebur! Kumohon...

"JANGAN!"** plak!** Kutepis tangannya. Ia terkejut sangat sangat terkejut.

"ah.. Maaf nii-san, kan bengkaknya sampai ke pipi,jadi perih waktu kakak melap."

"oh, nggak apa-apa kok miku-chan. O ya,aku lagi buat es krim sayuran. Kamu rasa apa? Cuma adanya rasa Sawi ,straberry sama blueberry"

"aku mau strawberry aja" kaito-nii langsung keluar begitu mendengar permintaanku. Kulanjutkan menulis diary begitu kakak menutup pintu.

**Hahahaha,nii-san nggak tahu kalau api balas dendam mulai menjalar keatas ubun-ubun ku. Hey diary, kamu pasti berpikir aku adalah anak tak-mengerti-terima-makasih bukan? Silahkan kau mau mengataiku apa saja. Ya,aku memang marah sama nii-san karena kalau memang aku bukan adiknya,kenapa ia tak memberi tahukanku? Kenapa? Ah,perasaan aku dari tadi bilang kenapa terus! Emang ini sinetron ya? Bukan! Ng.. Putar lagu dulu ah!**

Kuambil mp3ku dari laci plus headsetnya. Kusetel lagu** Kokoro** kagamine Rin. Aku memang sama Rin adalah penyanyi papan atas (sori deh kalau aku sombong,tapi,aku nggak bermaksud sombong kok!).** Kokoro**,lagu yang cocok untuk mengutarakan perasaanku saat ini.

Kaito POV

Kenapa ia menjadi aneh seperti sekarang ya? Apa ia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Rinto? Nggak mungkin.

**Nyut!**

Aw!

**PRAAANG!** Gelas kaca yang kupegang langsung jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"ada apa nii? Kyaaa! Kaki nii-san berdarah!" teriak Mi-chan (aku lebih suka memanggilnya Mi-chan daripada Miku-chan) saat ia berlari kedapur karena mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit bukan kepalang.

"tak apa kok,Mi-chan"

"sini,nii. Duduk dulu" mi-chan langsung menyuruhku duduk dan ia langsung membereskan pecahan kacanya.

"makasih Mi-chan" ucapku lirih sambil memegang kepalaku. Jangan-jangan, kanker otakku kambuh lagi setelah belasan tahun tak kurasakan. Ya,saat bayi aku memang penderita kanker otak dan sudah dioperasi ratusan kali. Lalu,saat aku berulang tahun ke-1 tahun,dokter memberikan obat penenang selama 15 tahun dan sekarang,harus kambuh lagi? Aku memang sudah memperkiraan ini. Aku sudah 15 tahun tidak menderitanya,sekarang, harus kuderita lagi? Setidaknya aku sudah memperkirakan sudah menulis surat selama bertahun-tahun. Aku mulai menulis surat ketika aku berumur 1 tahun. Miku tidak tahu kalau kakak sebenarnya adalah.. Lupakan. Ng...sebaiknya,aku menulis surat lagi untuknya.

**Miku POV**

Nii-san kenapa? Kok tumben ia memecahkan gelas? Ah,ngapain harus peduli? Nii-san pasti mengadopsi karena..ng... Pasti agar aku merasa...ng.. Kesepian! Iya!kesepian jikalau ia meninggal nanti.

Kriiiiing! Kriiiiing!

Hah? Oh,jam wekerku berbunyi. Gawat! Sudah jam empat! Aku dan Rin ada acara talk show di jam empat ini! Setelah kumatikan jam weker negiku, aku langsung mandi dan memakai baju Lolita bewarna hijau toska dengan kaos kaki biru muda. Karena diluar sedang musim dingin,aku memakai jaket bertudung bewarna ungu kebiru-biruan dan memakai syal rajutanku bewarna krem.

"nii-san,aku mau berangkat kerja dulu ya? Aku diundang diacara talk show dichannel WLV."

"iya,hati-hati"

Blam!

Brrr... Diluar dingin jelas lah,musim dingin.

**Distasiun tv WLV...**

"mohon kerja samanya"ucapku ke host sebelum acara dimulai.

Untunglah acaranya tak terlalu lama. Membosankan. Itu kata-kata yang harus kuucapkan nanti didiary tersayangku.

"Rin,aku pulang duluan ya!"

"iya,"

Sialnya diriku saat ini. Badai salju mengguyur kota new york saat ini. Tubuhku menggigil dari tadi. Uangku tidak terlalu cukup untuk membayar biaya kepulanganku. Ngomong-ngomong, Kaito-nii kok tumben tidak menjemputku? Ah,bukan masalah. Ia memang mempermainkanku. Dasar kakak angkat macam apa itu? Setidaknya aku membawa kompres penghangat. Haaah... Cukup hangat.

Kaito POV

Ukh.. Maafkan aku dik,aku tak dapat menjemputmu. Biarpun aku berada dirumah dan kamu diluar sana diguyur badai sallju,aku tetap bisa merasakan kekesalan yang ada dihatimu dikarenakan aku tidak menjemputmu. Ukh,kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Apakah aku harus menulis surat lagi? Baiklah. Kalau memang sebentar lagi aku dijemput maut,aku akan menulis surat untuk yang terakhir kalinya untuk_. Kepo?

Selesai. Tinggal memberikannya untuk... Nggak usah tahu dulu kenapa sih?! Yang jelas bukan untuk M_,orang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Nah,saatnya menjemput Miku.

**Normal POV**

Tiba-tiba dijalan...

**Nyut!**

"ukh..arggghhh.." Kaito langsung memegangi kepalanya. Saking sakitnya, ia tak sanggup berdiri dan..

**BRUK!**

orang-orang yang ada disekitar Kaito langsung berlari menuju arahnya ketika Kaito terjatuh pingan sambil memegang kepalanya. Miku yang kebetulan ada disana penasaran dan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang disana. Miku sudah terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat Kaito pingsan dengan keadaan mengenaskan,dari lubang hidung,mulut,dan telinganya mengeluarkan darah merah kehitaman.

"kau siapa? Ngapain ke sini?! Sana minggir" kata orang yang mulai menelpon ambulans.

"a,aku adiknya" Kata Miku dengan wajah panik. Baru kali ini dia sepanik ini.

"oh maaf"

**Ngiung ngiung ngiung!**

Sebuah mobil ambulans datang dan petugasnya segera mengangkat Kaito ke atas tandu dan membawanya kedalam mobil untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

"siapa diantara kalian yang termasuk kerabatnya atau temannya?" tanya petugas itu. Miku yang mukanya pucat karena panik pun menjawab kalau ia adiknya. Petugas rumah sakit itu langsung menyuruh Miku ikut dengannya kerumah sakit. Miku merasa hatinya terasa lebih hancur saat mengetahui Kaito pingsan 'mengenaskan' daripada saat ia mendengar Kaito-nii bukan kakak sebenarnya.

"nii-san? Sadarlah,kumohon maafkan aku yang sudah berbuat semena-mena terhadap nii-san. Maafkan aku.. Kumohon.. sadarlah. Hanya kau keluargaku satu-satunya,kumohon,sadar.. Ku..kumohon.. Sadarlah... Hiks..sa...hiks,hiks...sadarlah..." tes! Miku mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dengan air mata yang satu demi satu meleleh. Ia tersadar, biarpun Kaito bukan kakak sebenarnya,ia tetap harus berterima kasih yang sangat untuknya karena sudah menolongnya diarus deras sungai.

"ng? Hiks, apa ini?" Miku tersadar kalau ada sepucuk surat disaku kakaknya.

_Untukmu,Miku..._

Miku pun mulai membacanya. Begitu selesai membacanya,ia bergetar.

"hah...ha... Huaaaaaa! Ter,ternyata... Aaaargh! Apa yang kuperbuat!apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk menebus ini!? Apa!?huhuhuhuhu... Apa?! Kenapa aku,kenapa aku sudah melakukan ini padanya!? Hiks,nii-san sadarlah! HUUUAAA!" teriaknya saat membaca surat Kaito tersebut. Apa sih isi dari surat itu hingga membuat Miku menyesali perbuatannya?

_**Bersambung...**_

Arigatou gozaimasu! Kalian boleh review boleh nggak kok! Aku sama sekali nggak maksa. Kalau ada banyak typo,mohon maklum,aku kan author amatiran, so, harap maklum ya. ;p


	2. Chapter 2: Kaito sudah

Moshi-moshi! Arigatou ya,sudah membaca fic amatiranku ini ^ ^. Happy reading

.

.

Disclaimer:vocaloid is never never ever forever punyaku.

.

.

Rumah sakit malam itu...

Normal POV

Cklek

Begitu dokter keluar,Miku langsung berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan ni-sannya itu.

"Luka-senpai,bagaimana keadaan nii-san saya?"

"tenanglah. Nii-sanmu itu ingin menemuimu..."

"ok,makasih senpai!" Miku langsung berlari ke arah Ruangan dimana Luka-senpai keluar.

"untuk yang terakhir kalinya.."

"hah?apa kak?" Miku membalik badannya untuk mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Luka.

"tak apa" ucap Luka lirih menahan sedih. Dokter itu memang temannya Miku dan sahabat Kaito.

Dikamar pasien (maksudnya,kamar istirahat Kaito)

"Mi-chan..." panggil Kaito dengan lemah saat melihat Miku masuk ke ruangannya.

"nii,niiii... NIIII-SAAN!" miku langsung berlari kearah kakaknya dan memeluknya.

"maaf ya,aku sudah sering menyakitimu, Miku..."

" jangan ngomong kayak nii-san mau mati dong!" Miku menampakkan muka sebalnya.

"hahahahaha.."

Kaito POV.

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Kata dokter, aku takkan bertahaan lama. Tapi, apakah aku harus meninggalkan Miku? Tentu saja aku tak mau. Apakah ia sudah membaca surat yang kutaruh di saku bajuku? Ya tuhan, berikanlah aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku ingin memberikan penjelasan padanya kalau aku menyayanginya. Kumohon...

"Kaito-nii?"

HAH!? Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"ya ada apa?"

"aku lapar..."

"uph, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dasar Miku, ia masih aja seperti anak kecil.

"kenapa sih!?"

"di depan rumah sakit ada restoran mie, coba kamu ke sana. Oya, uangnya... Ng.. Nah, ini uangnya!" kuberikan ia dua lembar uang sepuluh dolar.

"nggak usah Kaito-nii, aku ada bawa kok, nih." ia memperlihatkan dompetnya yang penuh uang.

"uah ya, Kaito-nii. Aku mau makan dulu. Lapar!"

Blam!

Pintu ruanganku tertutup. Sial, aku tak membawa amplop, kertas dan pulpen. Segera kuambil kursi roda di sampingku dan mengangkat diriku ke atas kursi roda. Segera dengan tertatih-tatih, aku keluar kamar.

"sus..suster.." aku memanggil suster yang lewat di depanku. Ia hanya menoleh, melihat wajahku yang pucat lalu pergi. Suster macam apa itu!

"sus, suster..." suaraku makin melemah. Harusnya aku tak diperbolehkan suaraku mengeras. Namun, apa boleh buat.

"sus.."

"SUSTER NGESOT LO! PASIEN MANGGIL, LO MALAH PERGI TAK PEDULI!" hah!? Suara itu, itu kan Miku. Harusnya dia 'kan ada di resto. Mendengar teriakan Miku, suster tadi langsung balik badan begitu melihat Miku dia langsung mengeluarkan buku memonya dan pulpennya serta mengeluarkan aura: aku penggemar beratmu.

"a,a, anda Miku bukan! Aku penggemar berat anda!" kata suster itu dengan mata 10 juta volt. Miku langsung mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya.

"benar, aku Hatsune Miku dan pria berkursi roda ini kakakku, dan kamu mengabaikannya. Apakah aku harus membawa pengacaraku?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk suster itu.

"maafkan saya. Nah, anda mau apa?" ia segera menanyakan diriku dengan nada terpaksa.

"ehem!" Miku memberi isyarat berupa berdehem tanda ia tak ikhlas kakaknya di perlakukan begitu. Hihi, aku tertawa dalam hati.

"aku memerlukan sebuah amplop, sebatang pulpen dan secarik kertas."

"baiklah." ia segera berlari kecil menuju (kayaknya) ruang sekretaris yang ada di lantai bawah.

Normal POV

Saat Kaito mulai menulis surat di kamarnya (Miku sudah berlayar menuju pulau kapuk), ia mulai merasakan dirinya takkan bertahan lama lagi. Apalagi, saat Luka, dokter terbaik dirumah sakit itu berkata..

Flash back...

" uh... Luka?" tanya Kaito saat sadar. Luka sebenarnya temannya Kaito dan bisa dibilang kakak kelasnya Miku.

"kau tak apa? Para medis ambulans bilang kau harus segera dioperasi."

"mana adikku?"

"ia di luar menungguku keluar memberi tahukan keadaanmu padanya. Adikmu dari tadi sweatdrop akut."

"bolehkutanya sesuatu?"

"ya, apa?"

"jika kanker mulai kembali tumbuh, aku di vonis berapa?"

"maksudmu?"

"aku divonis berapa hari?"

"dari mana kau tahu kalau kankermu mulai bekerja kembali?"

"ini badanku dan tentu saja aku tahu seperti aku tahu sidik jariku seperti apa."

"kau di vonis tiga hari bila tak segera operasi dan di vonis setengah tahun lagi bila kau operasi."

"bila operasi akan membuatku bersamnya lebihlama, aku mau operasi." jawab Kaito mantab. Akhirnya, tanpa memberitahukan Miku yang tertidur (karena capek terlalu lama menunggu), Kaito segera dioperasi memotong sedikit bagian kanker otaknya.

"Luka, aku sudah di operasi bukan...?" tanya Kaito lirih.

"ya, tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"dugaan kami salah. Kami pikir kankermu masih kecil. Ternyata kankermu itu sudah sebesar kepalan tanganmu. Kau di vonis sebulan.."

Ending of flash back..


	3. Chapter 3: Kaito menyukai Miku!

Jumpa lagi denngan Kanako!

**Jengjengjengjeng! Jengjengjengjeng!** (suara efek)

Minna~ kalau nggak suka nggak follow pun nggak apa kok! Karena lagi malas nulis, jadi updatenya lama! #plak! And the last, me baca! Please reviewnya ya~!

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton future media.

.

.

Miku POV

"luka-senpai? Kau masih di sana?" kekhawatiranku makin mengucur deras dari ubun-ubunku. Apakah Kaito-nii sembuh? Apakah ia sembuh?

"LUKA SENPAI!" saking khawatirnya aku sampai berteriak pelan di telepon untuk menyanakan keadaan Kaito-nii.

"Miku?"akhirnya dijawab juga. Ia segera mengelap ingusnya, aku tahu soalnya ada suara ingus keluar. Iuh.

"_ia sudah sembuh! SEMBUH! Hahahahaha! Huhu, hahaha... Hiks!_" sembuh? Kakiku bergetar. Handphoneku hampir jatuh. Untunglah kursi di ruang makan cukup melebar dan empuk. Jadinya handphone nggak hancur berantakan. Semua tetap melanjutkan makan tanpa mempedulikanku yang sedang termangu kecuali Rin. Melihatku menetes air mata, ia langsung mengambil handphoneku dan sapu tangan yang langsung ia berikan kepadaku.

Normal POV

"halo? Oh dr. Luka. Ada apa?" Rin langsung menyakan ke orang yang tadi ditelpon Miku. Miku saking senangnya ia sampai pingsan yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di restoran itu terkejut.

"_kamu Rin ya? Nii-sannya Miku sudah sembuh. Tapi..._"

"tapi kenapa?"

"_kau harus merahasiakan Miku kalau Nii-sannya belum sembuh betul dan bisa jadi penyakitnya terjangkit lagi. rahasiakan darinya ya?_"

"ng.. Baiklah. Kututup ya?"

**Tuttututututututut...**

"Miku? Kau sudah sadar?" Miku perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Air matanya menetes saat melihat Kaito di sampingnya dengan muka segar bugar. Tidak seperti di rumah sakit malam itu, pucat pasi.

"nii-san?..." Miku berusaha memanggil kakaknya itukembali dengan sebutan nii-san, seperti dulu. Mendengar panggilan 'nii-san' yang disebutkan Miku barusan, Kaito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Miku bingung kenapa Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ke, kenapa? Apakah aku salah memanggilmu nii-san seperti dulu?" tanya Miku cemas-cemas.

"jangan memanggilku nii-san lagi!" bantakan Kaito membuat Miku terkejut. Beruntung saat itu Miku tersadar di kamarnya di rumahnya berdua saja dengan Kaito. Rin saat itu tertidur di depan kamar Miku bersama managernya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Miku mulai meneteskan air mata. Kenapa nii-san seperti itu? Apa salahku? Gumamnya.

"maaf. Maafkan aku baru memberi tahukanmu sekarang kalau aku bukan kakakmu yang sesungguhnya. Kakakmu sesungguhnya adalah.." sebelum Kaito menyebutkan nama kakak Miku sebenarnya, Miku memotongnya dengan senyumang di ujung bibirnya.

"maafkan aku juga. Aku sudah tahu kok hal itu." kini giliran Kaito yang bingung.

"aku mengungping pembicaraanmu dan Rinto.."

"dasar kau mantan adikku yang mucil!" Kaito langsung mencubit pelan pipi Miku.

"ng.. Miku.." tiba-tiba Kaito berubah menjadi mode serius.

"aw.. Kenapa?"

"bolehkah aku menganggapmu bukian adikku lagi?"

"tentu saja. Kita 'kan bukan sedarah."

"kalau gitu..." tiba-tiba Kaito menampakkan muka memerahnya. Kaito langsung menengadahkan keplanya ke atas sedikit agar Miku dapat melihat wajahnya. Kaito saat itu duduk di kursi yang agak lebih pendek dari ranjang Miku. Kaito dengan suara siap, menyatakan perasaanya.

"aku mencintaimu..."

"a, apa?!" Miku langsung ikut-ikutan memerah, seperti Kaito.

"kau bercanda ya? Kau pasti mencintaiku seprti adik bukan?" Miku langsung berpura-pura bercanda, padahal sebenarnya perasaannya saat itu sama seperti Kaito.

"TIDAK! Aku serius! Maukah kau menjadi pacar pertamaku? Kumohon... "

Keduanya berdiam... Akhirnya, dengan mantap Miku mengangguk kecil.

Dan kini, bukan hanya cerita tentang adik kakak lagi, tapi juga cerita sepasang sejoli yang akan memulai hidupnya sebai kekasih.

**Bersambung...**

Maaf ya kependekan. Lagi buntu ide nih! Gara-gara penyakit malas, jadi buntu ide sama kelamaan update deh.. X"0. Sekali lagi maag ya... Kutunggu reviewnya! Oya, doain aku supaya dapat ide. Soalnya nanti aku pinginnya kutampilkan semua yang Kaito tulis ke Miku (surat). Semoga kalian suka! REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!


End file.
